Chloe Burton Her Back Story
by ChloeBee AlexisPrime
Summary: Jazz/OC. This is a challenge set to me, ChloeBee, by AlexisPrime. Chloe is based a lot off me personality-wise but I hope you enjoy her journey through the worst, the weird and the wonderful. It all starts off at the most normal thing in the universe, a sleepover. But then things go very much downhill when Chloe is informed of a virus that has killed her family...
1. Life Goes Downhill

Chloe 'Cazzy' Burton - Back story

A/N: Just so you all know, this story is done by ChloeBee (Chloe) and Chloe Burton is British so it isn't how ChloeBee talks!

* * *

_**DING DONG! DING DONG!**_

Chloe stirred slightly in her sleeping bag, her friend Izzy was already awake.

"Chloe! Get up! There's someone at the door!" Izzy urged as she pulled on her dressing gown and slippers. Chloe only mumbled in response.

"But it's eight in the morning!"

"Half-eight, actually. And anyway, it could be your parents!" Izzy pulled her best friend out of her sleeping bag; Chloe had been staying over at Izzy's house for a sleepover for the past two nights (and last night had been an especially late one!) to celebrate the end of their exams. Although both girls were in Year 9 they had been chosen to take most of their GCSEs early instead of in Year 10 and Year 11, making both very tired as they sat through hours of revision and slogged through even more hours of exams. Izzy had decided that they should celebrate with a sleepover for a few nights considering it was now the summer holidays, Chloe couldn't help but agree with her best friend.

"Izzy-y-y-y-y-y-y-y! Its too early for this!" Chloe yawned as she, too, pulled on her dressing gown and slipper boots while Izzy went to answer the door. Quiet chatter ensued the opening of the door.

"Izzy!"

"Try telling that to the person at the door!" Izzy replied as she grabbed Chloe by the arm and dragged her to the door.

"Izzy! Lemme-" Chloe stopped dead when she saw the figure stood at the door, waiting, undoubtedly, for her.

"Miss Burton." The police officer greeted gravely.

"PC Bolton, what are you doing here?" she couldn't help but ask officer; PC Bolton was one of the London City officers that Chloe had grew to know quite well, thankfully not through crime.

"May I come in?"

* * *

"Sorry about the mess, officer, we weren't expecting any visitors." Izzy and Chloe apologised as they went to the kitchen to talk.

"That's ok girls, Izzy, may I talk to Chloe alone?" PC Bolton asked apologetically. Izzy nodded politely as she left to get dressed.

"Yeah sure, I'm just gonna go get dressed." Pigtails bouncing, Izzy left the room. PC Bolton then turned to Chloe, a solemn face present.

"Chloe, as I am sure you are aware, you have no idea why I am here, correct?"

"Yes sir"

"Now there are a few things you will need to understand before we continue, firstly please do not interrupt until I have finished because this is an extremely important matter. Secondly, don't try to run towards where I am about to say because you must understand what has happened. And thirdly," the officer's face softened, "we will sort out everything and accommodation matters will be sorted out, understood?"

Chloe could only nod, her mouth dry with adrenalin and fear; had she done something? Had something happened to her home? Her family? Was she going to be arrested? A million questions had already begun to fill her mind even before Bolton had started his story. Her mind had gone into near lockdown, basic commands had been forgotten – like how to stand up. Her legs suddenly felt like jelly, forcing her to sink down into one of the chairs.

"Chloe, I regret to inform you that a virus has infected and has killed your entire family."

The world had just gotten very, very big and lonely.

* * *

"Now, we aren't sure of the exact origins of the virus but what we do know is that it has been genetically engineered to appear as a common cold, then to mutate violently into a killer virus. Your parents were killed at 3am today and we were notified of this at 4am when one of your neighbours smelled ammonia in the air. Naturally, they went to investigate and as soon as they opened the door, they immediately knew something was very wrong. Mr David then called the police and the ambulance services to come immediately to your address. He had now been taken for disinfecting just in case the virus had become airborne and he had inhaled some of it." Bolton paused to allow the shocking information to sink in. From where he was sitting, he could tell that Chloe was only just holding back tears. Before she could break down, he quickly continued,

"What I would like to do now is to allow you to get dressed and I shall escort you to your house so you can see for yourself. May I do that?" There was no response.

"Chloe?" it was Izzy from the doorway, dressed in a pink top with bunnies on it and dark jeans with furry boots, "you ok? Officer what happened?"

"Izzy, I'll tell you in a minute, just let me get dressed first." Chloe said, her voice wavering so much that tears had been jerked from her eyes and had started to slide down her cheeks. Straight away, Izzy could tell something pretty awful had happened; instead of moving aside to allow her friend to pass, Izzy stopped Chloe and, because it was the only thing she could think to do, hugged her reassuringly.

"Chloe, whatever has happened, I will always be there to comfort you. Ok?" Chloe sobbed and nodded into her friend's shoulder. Izzy slowly let go of the sobbing girl and moved aside.

"PC Bolton," Izzy said, "what happened?"

"I will allow Chloe to tell you herself, I am not allowed to say because it might upset Chloe further or invade her privacy. Izzy, once Chloe has come back down and is dressed, can you please tell her that I will be waiting outside by the Scoobie."

"Scoobie?"

"Scoobie is a slang term for 'Subaru'" Bolton explained as he left for said car. Izzy could only sit and wait as her mother woke up and Chloe got dressed, preparing herself for the inevitable. She already had an inkling as to what had happened but only by going with her friend could she determine what had happened for sure. Izzy sighed and reached for the Coco Pops.


	2. The Gargoyle's Grin

Chloe 'Cazzy' Burton – Her Back Story  
Chapter Two

* * *

Chloe came, almost running, down the stairs after she'd gotten dressed. Her outfit for today consisted of a black top with a heart-eyed skull on it, encrusted with fake jewels, Converse trainers of blue/black, and denim jeans. It was now 10:00am by the time Chloe had finished getting dressed and had had breakfast and PC Bolton was being ever so patient. The mood at the breakfast table was tense and silent as both girls finished their cereal, not a word uttered. Izzy wrote a note to her mother and taped it to the mirror in the bathroom, knowing that was where Izzy's mother always went first thing in the morning, explaining what had happened and that they were going with PC Bolton to Chloe's house.

"Ready to go girls?" PC Bolton asked sombrely as they climbed into the Scoobie, ready for the shock of a lifetime. Chloe and Izzy could only nod quietly, their throats choked by silent sobs of grievance. Chloe's Jack Skellington bag rested on her knees as she hugged it to her chest, remembering the time when they'd gone to Disneyland Paris' Disney Village and had gone on an hour-or-so long trip around all of the shops, tears rolling gently down her cheeks. Izzy sat silently and stared out the window, thinking of where Chloe would stay now for she had no relatives and, despite the fact that Izzy's mother was a good friend with the Burton's, her mother simply wouldn't allow it.

'_What if she has to stay in a care home? I won't be able to visit her as much nor her visit me!' _Izzy half panicked in her mind as several scenarios played out, each of them ending severely nastily. The car then jerked to a halt and a few wails of sirens hit the trio's ears, making them all wince upon opening the doors. Chloe pulled her Jack bag onto her shoulder and stared eerily quietly at the scene before her aquamarine-blue eyes.

There were three ambulances, several police units and more than enough for the RAF and military units. Two ambulances would be carting her parents to a specialist hospital while the third was taking David, Chloe's friendly neighbourhood watch guy, to A&E for checking and disinfecting amongst other numerous epidemic safety procedures. The police units were holding back the massive crowds that strained against the hundred-strong officers to get a better look and twice strays were tackled to the ground and handcuffed. The military units were there, as backup for the police while the RAF stopped news helicopters and other unwanted publicity. But there was something _off_ about the entire thing, something not one person could place a finger on. Some unknown presence kept everyone deathly silent as Chloe and Izzy, accompanied by two soldiers and PC Bolton, treaded exceedingly carefully to the ghost house that used to feel so familiar. More soldiers came pouring out of the house with all, if not most, of Chloe's belongings: ready for incineration or disinfecting.

"Chloe, you do not have to go in if you feel it will be too much." PC Bolton said quietly as he saw the girl stutter-step onto the driveway and placing a gentle hand on their Suzuki Swift. It was like Chloe was glinting the past, memories and events flooded her mind as she swept her hand across the shining silver finish of the car, conjuring up yet more forsaken tears that raced each other down her once-rosy cheeks.

"No, I'll go in." Chloe shakily replied as Izzy came up beside her, taking her best friend's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. Chloe tore her gaze and hand away from the car and looked her friend directly in the eyes, lips trembling at what they might find or remember in there. Izzy gently tugged Chloe's arm and both girls started up the driveway, into the unknown and yet familiar.

* * *

It had been a while before PC Bolton, Izzy and a tear-stained Chloe emerged from the empty house, Chloe clutching the hard drive for her computer that the authorities had so kindly removed for her in a show of sympathy towards the fourteen year old. Although most of her belongings she wasn't going to see for some time Chloe was adamant in keeping the computer but when the adults had said no, she asked about the hard drive. Izzy was doing a utmost best in not breaking down too, her best friend, whom she'd known since they were three, had no where to go… except for the foster home.

"Girls, we have to go," PC Bolton said sorrowfully, "Chloe, we know you don't have any relatives but we have arranged for you to go to the nearest care home. Cherry Ridge House." Chloe's bowed head shot straight up at the officer.

"But-"

"I am sorry Chloe, but there is simply no place else for you. Cherry Ridge House have agreed to take you in and give you a room of your own that you can decorate and personalise yourself." PC Bolton interrupted. But there was more bad news to come.

"We have to go there tonight." Chloe's eyes went wide with shock.

"NO! I can't just leave everything and everyone! I won't know anyone there!" Chloe protested as another officer brought a large sports bag over to the trio, full of the 'safe' belongings. PC Bolton sighed as he picked up the sports bag and placed it into the Scoobie's boot. Izzy touched Chloe's arm lightly.

"Chloe, you've gotta go. I'm sorry but I gotta agree with PC Bolton on this one. Plus, we can still chat, you've got my number." Izzy said unhappily as she agreed with Bolton. Chloe sobbed and lowered her head, accepting defeat for her valiant five-second battle. Chloe nodded ands stole one last look at the house she'd known and lived in for thirteen years of her life, a life she had to leave behind, a life she had to start anew; but this time at Cherry Ridge. Izzy and Chloe trudged back down the driveway and waited for PC Bolton to turn the car around. Then both girls climbed in. Izzy was to be dropped off at her house first while Chloe would go to Cherry Ridge House, her sleepover stuff would be brought over afterwards.

Had Chloe turned around once more and looked at the house, she would've seen the unknown presence. Had she stole even a quick glance, the presence would be known and panic would've erupted in the streets. But she didn't; Chloe never turned back. She didn't turn back because she knew she'd never want to leave. But part of her mind, a small part of her mind knew that there was something watching her; something that wanted her for another thing. Like a prize. The thing stayed unknown to the girl as it bore holes into the car's rear, exactly where Chloe was sat. Its black mass quivered as it vented sharply, red eyes combing the area for a safe place to hide temporarily. As it saw the car turn out of the road, its dagger-like mouth contorted, almost painfully, into a gargoyle's grin.

* * *

**A/N: Cherry Ridge House probably does not exist, I made it up because A) I don't even live in London and B) I don't know any names of any care homes in the UK**


	3. Capture While London Burns

**A/N: OMP I am so sorry for not updating this in AGES but I lost the will to write AGAIN... I do apologise and haters gonna hate... Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

The only thing Chloe could hear was the screams around her, some in pain, most in fear. The only thing she could feel was agony at the concrete and twisted metal pinning her legs to the ground. Little infernos where everywhere in the city's streets, even on some people.

The City of London was under attack.

* * *

_====== An hour ago ======_

* * *

_Chloe and PC Bolton sat in perfect silence, neither wanting to break the blanket of silence that had settled over them. Cherry Ridge House had been called to let them know about their 'new arrival', no matter how much Chloe tried to kick up a fuss. She wasn't going to let them take her away that easily. As she viewed it, it was worse than going to the nuthouse. Worse than going to prison for a lifetime and a half. But nothing could drown out the pain she felt at losing the last members of her family. Taken from her by a cold and cruel virus, a merciless killer that had struck them down._

"_Chloe?" Bolton asked gently, disturbing the teen's macabre thoughts, "Do you wish to stop anywhere before we go straight to Cherry Ridge?"_

_A mere nod was all he received from the girl as she tightened her grip on the sports bag nestled between her feet. The radio suddenly crackled into life and made the two jump, having been silent for almost two hours rather unbelievably. It sounded almost as if gunshots were being fired, but both people put it down to the reception in the area being particularly lousy._

"_Ah.. My apologies Chloe..." Bolton said as he answered the radio, pulling over and turning up the stereo to drown out the conversation from the child's ears followed by getting out of the Scoobie. Chloe waited patiently, knowing there was still a good two hours of journey left until they reached the care home. The Dumping Ground. Ten minutes passed, fifteen. Bolton was still on the radio to his fellow officer._

_Twenty minutes later, he returned to the car and told Chloe to climb into the back. No explanations. No nothing._

"_Why? What's going on?" She said as she complied._

"_We're going to have to make a quick detour away from the care home, I'm afraid, I've been called into the 's an attack going on near Big Ben and Parliament." Bolton quickly explained._

"_But why? Who's attacking?" Chloe said, fear growing in her heart and fought against the joy that also bubbled there at being taken further from the care home as Bolton switched on the blues-and-twos and swerved around several motorists on London Bridge, crossing multiple traffic lights and jams in mere seconds._

"_I don't wanna alarm you or anything, but the Army is there too. So stay quiet and keep to the car. Got it?" Bolton said, swerving around another heavy-load lorry._

"_The Army?! Is it terrorists?!" Chloe cried, starting to panic at the thought of Big Ben being bombed; the fourteen year old was a rather patriotic Brit and hated the very idea of her nation's landmarks being destroyed._

"_No no! Please stay calm Chloe!" Bolton said, almost panicking himself at the teen's fearful tone. As he rounded another corner into the Parliament area, both were soon met with the sight of half of the streets, and London itself , on fire. Bolton haphazardly parked the Scoobie before jumping out and muttering a quick "Stay here!" to Chloe as he ran to another officer who was opening fire on a black metal mass in the middle of the street._

_Chloe could see the metal monster and crookied further down in her seat, curling up tightly and hoping it wouldn't come her way. It was firing _lasers_ at officers and soldiers who tried to stop it, cars and people being casually thrown aside as it continued it's warpath down the street. Closer and closer to her point. Fear overtook her mind as she grabbed her bag and jumped out of the car, clearing it just as it was set ablaze by the monster. The fire spread across the police car like, well, fire; burning up the seats and radios and getting ever closer to the fuel tank. Looking up, Chloe saw the fire encasing the bonnet of the car, watching as it started eating away at the engine and knowing the fuel tanks weren't far behind. Swearing under her breath she ran for it, grabbing her bag and sprinting as fast as her legs would allow._

'I'm not gonna clear this... I'm not gonna make it...'_ She thought as she sprinted, drawing the attention of the metal monster and making it come after her. Then the car's fuel tanks exploded, adding to her list of problems. And the explosion was a spectacular one; enough to make Chloe dive to the ground after being hit by shards of glass and metal._

* * *

_====== ? POV ======_

* * *

**How his master would be pleased. The test subject who's family had been destroyed on purpose was in his vicinity. All he had to do now was capture the little child and take her to his master. Making his way towards the downed child, he could feel the officers trying to stop him with those pathetic little things called bullets. How sad. Grinning like a gargoyle, he flicked an officer away with a claw before standing and stalking to the child that lay amongst the burning debris. Shouting was all he could hear, amonst the wails of sirens and screaming of children and women that ran for their lives. Weak little bugs that ran for cover like humans did could only be described as pathetic flesh-creatures.**

**Upon reaching the child, he saw her bleeding already. Miniature crimson rivers streaked down her face from her forehead as he scooped her up in his claws after removing the marred beam pinning her legs, careful to not damage her further.**

"**My Lord will be very pleased..." He said softly to the half-awake child, crooning softly as she stirred. Funny how these little flesh-creatures could fight with one another during a war and enjoy the bloodlusts they felt... but be so easily afraid of simply another joining the game. As well as hurt so easily. The child in his claws was bruised and battered, her hair matted thickly with blood and dirt; but that wouldn't matter to his master. No, his master was genius. He was going to show their cause the way forward by using humans as their enemy's weakness. Turn one into a mindless killing machine, turn them all. But they had to start small. Very small. Using a child was supposed to work better than an adult. No. Adult flesh-creatures were too matured, too old. Youngling flesh-creatures were perfect; just right for the alterations to be done. While the younglings were weaker, they could readjust to something much quicker than an adult. Adults wouldn't be able to cope with the revolutionary device that his master had devised...**

* * *

_====== Normal POV ======_

* * *

"Time to give you to my master..." It crooned, cradling Chloe close to it's chest before transforming into a helicopter of sorts and speeding away into the skies. Inside the cockpit, Chloe was strapped crudely into the passenger's seat; the belts digging into her chest as her leg was bashed about violently. The gunshots faded away and all Chloe was aware of was the harddrive of her old computer in her pocket, still warm from the explosion.

She didn't know where it was taking her, only that there was little to no hope left for her.


End file.
